Oil pans are secured to the lower end of engine blocks of automobile engines, be they internal combustion (petrol) engines, or diesel engines. All engine oil settles in the pan when the engine is not running. Some of the oil is in the oil pan when the engine is running, the remainder being circulated to various components of the engine for lubrication of those components.
Although the oil pan is bolted to the lower end of the engine block, the oil pan plays a part in the inherent structural strength of the engine and powertrains, particularly in relation to powertrain bending resistance.
To manufacture an oil pan, three dies are normally used. The third die is at the transmission-end of the oil pan and is used to create large pockets in the material of the oil pan at the transmission end. The large pockets are required for access by the third die. The third die is required for the creation of the necessary components to enable the transmission to be attached, and for the creation of arcuate reinforcement structures.
To increase the structural strength of the oil pan, as well as increasing resistance to noise, vibration and harshness (“NVH”), requires use of non-flat surfaces. With the use of the third die, that is difficult to achieve.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an oil pan for an engine, and which has increased structural strength.
A further object is to provide and oil pan for an engine that has improved resistance to noise, vibration and harshness.
Another object is to provide an oil pan for an engine which can be manufactured without the use of a third die.